Little Orphan Bella
by Twifan
Summary: Abandoned as a baby, Bella is sent to an orphanage in Chicago. She is passed from foster home to foster home, settling on a final one at age sixteen. But who is Edward, and who are the new arrivals? Will they be seperated? AU AH BxE - Discontinued
1. I'm Not Who I Was

Hello

**Hello! This is a little project of mine to stop the writer's block I've been having.**

**Despite dealing with math three grades above my own, I'm having issues with my classes. Not to mention, I've recently been reading a new series titled the House of Night series (wonderful, except I HATED the last book)**

**Anywho, if you're a new reader of mine, I'm Twifan. I try to be original, and I hope this idea hasn't been done before. Check out my other stories if you wish.**

**I apologize in advance for any misspelled words, bad grammar or punctuation, repeated phrases, clichés, and so on and so forth.**

**I don't often edit my work, and I apologize for that.**

**And if you've read my stuff before, you'll know I don't really have any insight onto any of the topics I discuss, so all of it is from brief research or my own guessing. For instance, I've never actually been close to a pregnant woman or seen a new baby. I mean, my cousin who lives far away just had his first kid, but I didn't meet her until she was at least five months old. And not to mention, I'm the youngest in my family.**

**Enough said.**

**To my readers, I will be updating my other stories soon.**

**This chapter is titled after a song, called I'm Not Who I Was (by Brandon Heath – wonderful song, btw)**

**The story is called Little Orphan Bella. I'll admit, I am a fan of the musical Annie, but this story will not be modeled after it.**

**Ready? Read!**

**NPOV (none)**

It was a dark night in the town of Forks, Washington. Rain, the constant state of weather in this little community, was splashing down in waves upon the ground. A heavy fog covered the black streets, but that did not stop one man from rushing to the hospital on the edge of town.

He peered through his small cruiser, trying to figure out what was going on. But he couldn't. Things were happening too fast, and the rain was just so heavy.

Meanwhile, a woman was laying upon one of the hospital's beds, screaming. Her damp curls were plastered to her beautiful face. She looked pale, very pale. The room was empty too, except for the few doctors who were standing by. No one was there for her or the baby.

"Oh, no," The head doctor had whispered when he realized the problem. The woman was having a complication. He wasn't sure if both of them would survive. The baby was already premature, and this complication could take either one of them, or both.

The man was passing the stores, lighting smearing across the rain soaked windshield. He was still going. He hadn't really wanted a baby, and had been uncertain of the entire thing. It wasn't that he did not love the woman, or the child. It's just he wasn't ready to be a father yet. But that wouldn't stop him.

But perhaps the storm could.

"Come on," he banged his hands on the steering wheel, pushing his car faster. His wife was giving birth, and he wasn't there.

The doctors at the hospital were rushing around, trying to save the screaming woman from certain death. But as the blood pooled, they realized there was nothing they could do. But just like the man, that wouldn't stop them.

They asked her. Asked her the question that she never expected. "Ma'am, your child may cause your death. Would you like us to abort?" A young nurse asked, stuttering slightly.

And the woman stopped screaming for a moment. Despite her breathless state, she managed to glare daggers. "Never." Her voice was croaky, and broke on the second syllable.

The man was nearing the hospital, getting so close…

The doctors told the woman to push with all of her might….

He swerved into the parking lot, the brakes screeching…

She screamed one last time…

He parked, and threw the car door open…

A baby emerged. Two female doctors cleaned her while others hovered over the woman…

He ran past the sliding doors, and to the front desk…

Those taking care of the mother panicked as the heart monitor slowed…

He took the stairs two at a time, rushing to the seventh floor…

Simultaneously, a baby girl gave her first cry as the monitor flat lined and the defilibrator was brought…

He was getting closer. Now he wished he was in better shape. Super speed, preferably…

One shock. Two. Three. The baby was clean now, and they wrapped her in the pink blanket…

The maternity ward. He made it. Nervousness abound, he sprinted to the room, ignoring the protesting secretary…

The two people met. But he arrived just in time to see the sad faces of the doctors. No response.

He stared in shock at his wife. He had loved her… so much… why? Why?

He collapsed onto the floor in denial. Tears streaming down his face, he managed to choke out the words he needed to say.

"What did Renee name her?" Anguish filled every word. It was a surprise that he could even speak.

"Isabella," The head doctor replied. He was older than the others. His blonde hair streaked with gray, or more like gray with blonde. There was despair on his wrinkled face.

"She named her before… she passed. Isabella Marie Swan." He held up the surprisingly healthy baby girl, now sleeping in her baby pink blanket.

But the man did not even look at his child. He only had eyes for his dead wife. In that moment, he made a snap decision, one he would not come to regret until a year later.

His eyes pleading, still not looking at the baby, told the doctor his decision. "Adoption. Send her to the orphanage. The one in Chicago." That was her mother's hometown, and very far from Forks. He knew he could not raise his child, not without her mother. He was not ready at the age of twenty three. He simply wasn't.

Perhaps if he had looked at the sleeping baby, maybe he wouldn't have made that choice. Maybe he would have broken when he saw the face, even red and round, it reflected her mother so clearly. Those doe brown eyes were identical to the woman's, and the tiny wisps of hair matched the curls that had been plastered to Renee's sweaty face.

But he didn't. He turned his back on the child, and rushed over to hold his wife's cold and clammy hand.

The old doctor looked down at the baby in his arms. He wanted to care for her. He saw so much that lay in her future. And he knew what would come to her in the orphanage.

But he and his wife were old. Their one child, Carlisle, was already fourteen. They were not sure if they would even be there for him in his later years. Either one of them could pass at any moment, just like the woman on the bed, and they could not abandon their son with a child.

So he placed the baby into the nursery. Tomorrow, social services would fly out and collect the newborn, send her to the orphanage. But for now, baby Isabella slept soundly, her small, pale hands curled into tiny fists, looking like an angel.

The baby was gone by the funeral. The father retreated into his small home, drowning in depression that nothing could shake him of except the return of his wife. Not a thought crossed his mind about his daughter's future. He was naive, young. He did not realize what he had done.

He had made the same mistake that one couple in Chicago would never do, but had no choice. Mr. And Mrs. Masen had left their son at home with his aunt. The aunt was unkind, and looked at the child as if it was a disease. But she was the only relative.

Precisely eight months prior to the occasion, bordering on nine, the Masens' were struck by a speeding taxi, killing them instantly.

And thus, little Edward Masen was sent to the local orphanage, for the aunt would have nothing to do with him.

For the second time in her career, the Orphanage owner, Miss Angela, who was all but 20 years old, found a baby on her doorstep. Figuratively, of course.

The two infants were the only youngsters in the entire orphanage, which was mostly inhabited by children well into the ages seven and older. Nevertheless, Miss Angela set the children in the same crib, Edward eight months older and larger. But things were tight, and only one crib existed.

So Isabella Swan slept peacefully next to Edward Masen. Both were content, and Edward had an arm around the younger baby, almost as if giving her a comforting hug.

But the next day, a foster couple arrived. They might as well have been an orphanage themselves, having another six foster children in their house. But they took Edward Masen, always having wanted to have their own baby.

And then Isabella was alone, entirely. She had no parents, no relatives. The only baby her age was gone. And still, she slept on like an angel, unbeknownst to the life that would soon become hers in the orphanage.

**Short prologue. The chapters will get longer.**

**I wonder what will happen next?**

**Yes indeed, this is All Human and AU. BxE**

**Angela is THE Angela. The doctor is Carlisle's father. Charlie is the man. Edward's parents were Elizabeth and Edward Sr.**

**Review? They make me happy!**

**I'm curious to see what people thought of this…**


	2. 1000 Miles

I'm glad I got so many responses for my first chapter

**I'm glad I got so many responses for my first chapter!**

**This one skips a lot of years. Typically, the story will not be third person. It will most likely be told by Bella or Edward.**

**I forgot the disclaimer as well : I do not own Twilight or it's Characters or plot. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**This chapter is titled 1000 Miles (by Vanessa Carlton)**

_**Previously . . .**_

_The only baby her age was gone. And still, she slept on like an angel, unbeknownst to the life that would soon become hers in the orphanage._

**NPOV (none)**

Angela walked into her room of the small orphanage. It was tiny, but it did the job. Her full sized bed was covered by a warm tan blanket and a soft white pillow. It was worn, but it was comfortable. There was an old nightstand next to it, with an antique lamp resting on it. The alarm clock looked out of place, so modernized in the vintage room.

But the walls were her favorite color: blue. And her childhood pictures dotted the walls in wooden frames. Lastly was the ancient crib with the dark blue blanket, and the young baby sleeping inside.

Angela swept over to it, sidestepping stacks of classical books and college textbooks. She looked adoringly down at the beautiful baby girl. Angela wanted more than anything for the baby to be hers, but she did not have a husband. She did not have a family, no matter how much she wanted the children downstairs to be. Every so often, one child would be adopted or sent to a foster home. Every time, Angela told herself that she would not get attached, and every time she wept in her room for a day.

But baby Isabella was different. She was special. So wonderful. She never cried, and was always complacent. No trouble at all. However, Angela wondered if the perpetual sadness she saw in the child's eyes were just a reflection of her own grief, or something else.

She was already heartbroken of the loss of Edward. But Isabella could be his replacement. She wouldn't let her go. Maybe one day, she could adopt Isabella, and have the life she always wanted. They could grow to be a real family. Just the two of them.

Angela picked up the small child, and stroked her soft cheek and dark hair. She looked like a baby angel, sent down to help Angela in this crazy Chicago world.

"Bella," Angela smiled. "You look more like a Bella to me." The woman walked over to pick up the warm bottle she had brought in, and fed it to the baby.

How anyone could give up such a child astounded her. Some people were not cut out to be parents, but Bella seemed to be the perfect child. _Anyone in the world would beg on their knees for her,_ Angela thought. _Lord knows I would._

Rocking in the chair to the side, Angela hummed Debussy to the infant, dreaming of a future as a mother and not just the owner of an orphanage.

Bella hid behind Angela's skirt as the foster parents roamed around the line, examining each child as if they were a meat selection, not orphans. Bella, even though she was just a toddler at three years, could almost hear the mind of the woman thinking_, I wonder which one is best?_

The man was thin with a thick mustache. He looked kind enough, but tired, worn out. The woman looked severe, strict. Not cruel, but not compassionate. Those were not the people that Bella wanted to live with. She wanted to stay with Angela, her "mommy", but the foster parents had glanced her way multiple times. She was different than the others. Younger, smaller.

The woman neared Bella, and her thin lipped smile broadened, exposing crooked teeth. "What's this one's name?" She pointed her fake nails at Bella.

Angela stood tall. She had finished her college degree, and would not take anything from anyone. "Bella," She said stiffly, pushing the child further behind her, as if to protect her.

With one sharp glance at her husband, the woman spoke again. "We'll take her."

Bella felt a tear fall down her cheek. But there was hope. Foster families never kept their children long, not the ones around here, anyway. She would see Angela again. She had to hope.

So Bella skittered up the stairs before the couple could see her silent tears, and walked into the shared bedroom.

Bella had only a small bed, not even twin size. It had a blue blanket that resembled Angela's, and was one of her treasured possessions. She shared the room with five other children, all older than her. But Bella had a drawer to herself, and slowly she packed up her sparse belongings into a tattered suitcase.

Angela walked in, tears in her eyes as well. She sat next to Bella on the bed, and took her into her lap. Bella hugged her tight, and let the tears fall more freely. "I'll see you again, little Bella," Angela whispered as she stroked Bella's dark brown curls.

Bella replied with a muffled sob. "Don't worry, I will. I bet you won't even have time to miss me. And if you do…" Angela brought forth a small locket. It was bright silver, with rounded edges. Obviously new. But it was the prettiest thing that Bella had ever seen, and she cradled it in her small palms in awe.

Angela hooked it on her, and gave her one last hug. She carried the girl back down, and handed her to her new "parents". The children in the orphanage waved. Some were envious, others relieved. But Angela kept waving even past the time the taxi drove away. She was heartbroken.

Bella waved goodbye to the Finches, her first foster family. They were not the best people. The father did not care, and the mother was strict. The other foster children were spiteful to her, and they often left her out. But Bella was four now, and knew more than before. She could read better now, and could write too. She would start kindergarten. _And perhaps her new foster family would be nicer_, she thought as she tugged on her locket with one small hand.

It turned out to be an old woman. Mrs. Holbrook, seventy two years old and a widow.

"Come here, child," The old woman called, her wrinkles spreading in a smile. Bella hesitantly walked over and set her suitcase down.

"Tell me, do you like painting?" Mrs. Holbrook seemed sweet, though a little batty.

"Yes ma'am," Bella replied with perfect manners, now pulling on one of her braids in anxiety.

"Well then, let's get to it!" Mrs. Holbrook took her hand and led her into the tiny house, starting another chapter in Bella's book.

Bella learned that Mrs. Holbrook was almost as nice as Angela. She was forgetful, sometimes, and Bella learned to be more independent in the next two years. She had started school, in the top of her classes, and could proudly show her missing front teeth.

Mrs. Holbrook gave her everything she could ever want, except a mother and father, and perhaps siblings. It wasn't a permanent home. And as Mrs. Holbrook became more and more forgetful, Bella knew it was a matter of time before she packed again.

The social worker came on a late Wednesday afternoon. Dejectedly, Bella gathered her clothes into the same suitcase. This time she left with her paintings that Mrs. Holbrook had helped her with. Despite that, it was the same situation from when she was four years old. She still tugged on her necklace when she was nervous, or swirled a pigtail between her hands.

The next foster family was an older couple, in their late forties. The woman had a strong accent. She was tan with red hair, and constantly smoked. The man was similar to her, except with brown hair. The two were kind, sure, but they didn't pay much attention to Bella. She was now fending for herself. But she also had their dog, Ebony, to play with.

The couple were always gone to a movie or out to dinner. But Bella was becoming accustomed to silence, and enjoyed it to an extent.

But the bad news came the year that Bella was ten years old. She was short for her age, and quiet. The children at school hardly talked to the orphan girl. They said she was weird, even though she looked the same as them. The couple was very well off, and she had nicer clothes than she'd ever had before. But they still ignored her.

Just like the couple. The woman, Denise, came to her one day. Something was wrong though, because she wasn't smoking one of her old fashioned long cigarettes, a habit that Bella hated.

"Isabella," Denise said, ruffling the child's hair. "I'm afraid that Dan got transferred. You're going to move in with someone else."

And that's how Bella moved onto her next home. It was similar to her first, as far as crowded homes went. The children were much older than her, though. The parents were hardworking, but had to manage eight foster children. The mother was gone at her nursing job all day, and the father handled most of the children's affairs.

It wasn't as if the couple were unfit to be parents or mean, it's just they were too stressed to play games with their youngest. It was difficult for Bella to adjust to the life with so many "siblings" after the years of solitude.

But eventually, that cycle ended too. For the six months after her fourteenth birthday, Bella was tossed between seven different foster homes, all different yet alike.

And that's when she met Mr. and Mrs. Lander. They were the perfect family in ever aspect. Just like the picture of the family standing in front of the white picket fence. But they already had a child, a certain spoiled brat two years her minor who always had to have his way. The boy disgusted her.

Once again, Bella had the opportunity to leave the home. However, Bella had not seen the closest thing she had to a mother, Angela, in thirteen years. She still had the locket, though it was faded by now, and not so shiny anymore.

Every night she held onto it, praying to finally meet her real family. They didn't have to be blood relatives, but they had to want Bella for real.

She was sick of being tossed around like a broken toy, given to whoever wanted her for the moment before they were bored of her. She didn't understand. She looked like everyone else. But years of loneliness turned her mind against herself. She began to wonder if it was because she wasn't good enough. Wonderings turned into thoughts which turned into opinions. Bella's self esteem was at an all time low. She determined that she was nothing more than an undesirable piece of trash.

And that is what prompted her to run away. She no longer believed Angela's promise, and thus had nothing to hold onto.

So Bella wandered the cold Chicago streets for three nights, all alone. On the fourth, the police found her, and took her to a new Orphanage. There, they shipped her right off to a new foster home.

By now, Bella was sick of the word "home" or "foster" or "parents" or "new". Why couldn't things stay the way they were thirteen years ago? Why did her parents leave her? Why did no one want her?

Most of the time her feelings were too strong to be transferred into thoughts or words. But even if they had, there was no one to listen.

And that's how Bella ended up on the doorstep of a fancy townhouse in the nicer district of Chicago. The grass was shorn perfectly, and the garden comforting. There was no picket fence, but that made it more… approachable.

The house was white wood with dark blue shutters. Wide windows broke through the wood, and trees shaded the walkway. Expensive cars rested in the driveway.

Bella pressed the intricate doorbell, and her a melodious sound ricochet in the house. Excited shouting echoed near the front door. And then the blue door opened.

There, standing all together, was her new foster family. They were perfect… but not like the Landers. These seemed more… realistic. Happier. More honest and caring. With a swell of hope, Bella looked on at the unfamiliar faces.

"Welcome, Bella," A smooth voice said. "I'm your new foster father, Dr. Cullen."

**What do you think? Sorry about the wait, by the way. I'm working on updating ALL of my stories. So the next update should be up around Monday or so.**

**Review? The chapters will get longer, don't worry. They will also not be so rushed. I can rewrite this too, if it's too short. I based some of the characters off others. Mrs. Holbrook is one version of my other character, Mrs. Caldwell, in my story Stand. The couple (the one who smoked) was modeled after my old neighbors, who had a lab named Ebony. The Landers represented the cliché rich family with the spoiled little boy. The Finches (named after the Finches in the book I'm reading, To Kill A Mockingbird, though not modeled after) represented my current neighbors. They aren't bad, but incredibly annoying. The other family, the one with lots of kids and the nursing job, was modeled after the foster family in The Cheetah Girls (lame, I know, but it stuck)**

**I think that's everything. Review?**


	3. How's It Gonna Be

**Okay, I was sick and tired when I wrote this, so it's probably going to be absolutely awful. This was a background chapter. Yes, the Cullens are insanely rich. I tried to stick to the facts with this, drawing upon the book for help. Some things had to be altered, like the parents' demises. **

**It's short, sorry, but I'm working on updating my other stories as well. I've been busy shopping (all yesterday) and visiting with family (today). Plus I got sick last night. That's why this update is a bit unsatisfactory. **

**Read?**

**This chapter is titled How's It Gonna Be (by Third Eye Blind)**

_**Previously . . . **_

"_Welcome, Bella," A smooth voice said. "I'm your new foster father, Dr. Cullen."_

**CPOV (Carlisle)**

I remember my father telling me, almost seventeen years ago, about the baby whose father had given her away before he even looked at the child. He sent it away without a care about her.

Even at the age of fourteen, I was appalled. I had forgotten slightly, though, the event had been pushed into the back of my mind. But occasionally I would think back to the child who was on her own in the big bad world.

I met Esme when we were both twenty. We married, and soon discovered her ailment. She couldn't have children. The moment I heard, my mind flashed back to the baby who had been given away. If my wife and I could not have children, then we would take care of someone else's. Esme took to the idea. Our first children were by accident though. Esme's brother and his wife had died in 911, sending their children to her. Rosalie and Jasper, both age 8, were our new kids.

We worried for them like our own. Rosalie became slightly bitter after her parent's death, and Jasper shied away. For twins they became vastly different. But they were seventeen now, almost eighteen, and perfectly fine, but still a bit bitter and shy, respectively.

Emmett was the next arrival. Two years later, we adopted Emmett from a foster home. He was a bright kid, perpetually happy. His parents had simply disappeared, leaving behind a child at an orphanage. The year he came, we officially adopted all three.

Alice and Edward came to us next. We had visited an orphanage on the skirts of Chicago, where we had most recently moved for my job at the hospital. They were both fourteen, and seemingly best friends. If we weren't mistaken, they acted like real siblings. Alice's parents had been murdered by a hit man. Thankfully Alice was not a target of the man who had hired him, and he was now rotting away in jail. Edward, on the other hand, had been a foster child since he was an infant. His parents had died in a car crash.

All of the children were ours now, legally. They each sported our last name, with the exception of Rosalie and Jasper, who wished to keep that part of their parents.

They each had their struggles, except Edward. But Esme doted on them, and had become their mother in all but blood.

But the children were getting older. Esme and I were but thirty years old, but Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were eighteen and on their last year of high school. Alice and Edward were seventeen, and juniors. As Esme put it, our nest would soon be empty.

But adopting another young child seemed too much like going back. The only logical thing would be to foster another teenager.

So we visited the orphanage one more time. We never saw the child, but the moment Esme saw the name "Isabella", she decided. That was the name of her grandmother, and the description of the child was wonderful.

The girl was arriving today. Alice had gone overboard, creating a large banner that read "Welcome Bella", which was the child's preferred nickname according to her papers.

Esme had spent the entire day cooking for her. The other children were slightly excited. Edward the least.

And then the doorbell rang. Alice and Esme screamed and ran to the door. The other children, excluding Edward and Rosalie, gathered in the foyer.

With Esme by my side, and Alice hopping up and down behind us, I opened the door.

There, a small girl, but not as small as Alice, was standing on the doorstep. She had brown eyes and brown hair, but was exceptionally pale. All of our children were, since we lived in rainy Chicago, but she seemed even paler.

And sad. I noticed how afraid she seemed. So I put on my best smile. "Welcome, Bella. I'm your new foster father, Dr. Cullen."

She smiled hesitantly, and walked inside. Alice rushed forward and gave her a hug. Bella seemed startled, but patted my daughter's back slightly. Emmett reached forward and shook her hand. Bella looked intimidated, so I spoke again.

"You can call me Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme. That is Alice, and this is Emmett." I patted Emmett on his broad shoulder. Jasper, who had hung back, now walked forward. "Jasper, meet Bella."

They acknowledged each other, both obviously shy. "We have two other children, Edward and Rosalie. I think they are both upstairs." I was embarrassed for my other two children. They couldn't even come greet their new foster sibling?

Esme gave Bella a large smile, and a quick hug. "Welcome, Bella. We're all really happy to have you here." But Bella seemed skeptical about that, especially since two of her new family members weren't there.

Emmett grabbed the girl's one suitcase while Alice jabbered on about shopping with Bella. As a group, we all walked up the stairs to the second story.

"That's Esme and my room, Bella. And those two are Alice's and Jasper's. Emmett and Rosalie have their rooms at the end here." I led her to the second set of stairs.

"On the third story is Edward's room, and you can pick any of the rooms around his. Esme painted a few, so just pick your favorite." I smiled, seeing Bella's amazed expression. Esme had all too much fun painting the rooms and picking out arrangements. Our house was far too large for us with eleven bedrooms and twelve baths.

The third story had five bedrooms. Edward's was the first. I opened the cherry doors to reveal four freshly painted rooms. Before Bella could walk into any of them, Esme asked her a question.

"What's your favorite color, Bella?" She spoke kindly, as if not to frighten the girl.

She blushed crimson. "Brown."

Esme brightened. "I have just the room for you!" she cried, pulling Bella into the room next to Edward's.

We all followed, crowding into the large bedroom. It was probably one of the largest. The main area was a large rectangle. The floor was hardwood, and the walls a light tan. Dark brown stenciled in patterns hovered at the top of the walls, dancing across the entire room.

One of the corners of the room was raised. It was shaped like an elongated half octagon, and about twelve feet wide and seven feet deep. A window seat showed the forest surrounding the room.

The other raised area in the room was a rectangle, encompassing one corner and one side of the main area. There was a loft there, built of white wood. Pillows were piled on it, and a ladder led up to it.

Wide windows dotted the other walls, creating a wide open feeling. Bella was shocked. "Are you sure, I mean, do you really want me to stay here?" She seemed distressed somehow.

Esme solved the problem. "Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way." Bella blushed at that. "But you and I need to talk furniture and décor!"

My children filed out of the room, one by one, leaving Esme, Bella, and me to finish up things. "Now, darling, tell me. Do you want to sleep on the loft, or should I buy you a bed? We can get any size you want, and shape. Do you like canopy beds?"

Bella seemed frazzled. "No, that's not necessary. I'll stay on the loft. You don't need to buy me a bed." Esme frowned a bit, but continued.

"What other furniture do you want? A desk, dresser, armoire, sofa, mirror, and bookcases are obvious. Anything else?" Bella shook her head, and opened her mouth to say what I assumed was a denial, but Esme continued.

"I'll go get Alice! We'll have your furniture in by tomorrow! I can't wait to do the decorating!" And with a final squeal, my wife was gone.

I nodded at the shocked child. "Is there anything you need? Any supplies, food? Do you have any questions? I'm afraid I have to leave soon for the hospital, but if you discover any concerns, feel free to ask any of us." She shook her head again, and I gathered that she wanted to be alone.

With a smile I left the room. One thing was certain, Bella was a sweet child. I felt like there was something that was upsetting her, and I hoped that we could fix it easily. She seemed like just what our family was missing, and I hoped we could make her happy here.

**A few explanations. First off, I realized with a shock that I titled a character off of one of my reviewers by accident. Holbrook, one of my frequent reviewers of my other stories, served as the last name of the other form of my character Mrs. Caldwell. I was simply thinking of last names, and that popped up. Talk about subliminal advertising! I apologize if it was unwanted, and will change it if Holbrook wishes me to. **

**Next, I realize that the Cullen house is outrageous, but hey, fiction is more fun when it's crazy. Bella's room is my own personal dream room, including the tan and brown walls. **

**And if you're wondering about Alice's parents' death, it was based off of a true story. One of the guys my dad knows was recently murdered in his home. And a guy my mom works with had another situation similar to that. His wife, not and ex-wife, but one he was still married to and not going through a divorce, hired a hit man to kill him. Fortunately, the hit man was an agent undercover, who purposely acted as one to catch people who tried to kill others. No, I don't live in a bad area at all. I live in your typical suburb with your normal neighbors. If you think of my house, think of the homes in Freaky Friday. Perfectly normal. So it does happen.**

**And Alice and Edward came from Chicago. Emmett came from Forks.**

**So now Bella is living next to Edward. When will she meet him? What will he think/say? Will she ever get over her bad self-esteem issues?**

**Review!**


	4. Live Like You Were Dying

OKAY

**OKAY! I would like to get a few words in before you all attack me.**

**Yes, I don't have as many of my readers for this story as my others, but this one was the first on my list.**

**SO CALM DOWN FOR MY SAKE, PLEASE? D:**

**Various reasons have prevented me from posting.**

**I'll start with the first. The week after my last posted chapters, I had standardized testing. I'm sure you've all had it. For two hours every day you sit and bubble in answers in a test book on questions for Science, History, Math, English, Reading, etc. I won't tell you the test, because then you'll know where I live (creepy) but it lasted a week and a half /**

**And every night of that week our teachers gave us packets and websites to do review on, and my mother made me do them. I had virtually no time.**

**And then, the next week, I had a mock trial modeled after a book I read in English called To Kill A Mockingbird. Where as all of my friends had a jury position and got to play board games for the week, I was a defense attorney. I will not go into detail, but I was on the wrong side. It was a trail that was over right and wrong, and I firmly disbelieved against my side of the story. However, despite my opinion, I had to gather nonexistent evidence from the meager book, and come up with good arguments. My next week was spent searching in and out of websites and books trying to figure how to do my job properly. In the end, I lost, for obvious reasons. **

**Throughout these two weeks, I was placed in a group for my history class for "Standardized Testing Olympics" where we battled against other kids in our class in games like Trash Basketball, and Jeopardy. My group happened to consist of me, and the four biggest troublemakers in the class. And I didn't even choose it. My teacher placed us by a test we took, trying to even out the teams. My friends got normal groups, and I got the worst. If it isn't proof enough, our group name was "Mr. Beaver's Army".**

**And almost every day of every single weekend I've spent at my grandparent's house, who have no working computers… **

**And now I'm facing a very very sick uncle (he's in the hospital for the fiftieth time), a math end of course test on Thursday on a course I haven't finished, finals, and end of the year projects.**

**And yeah, I shouldn't be complaining, and yes, I should be more organized and then I would have updated. I'm sorry, though. Very very very very very sorry, that I didn't update. I am a terrible person D:**

**But I'm going to try to get back on track. I've got three weeks left of school, or two and a half. Things will get even worse, but I'm determined to update more. Many of my stories WILL be updated tonight.**

**I definitely give you permission to throw bricks at my head.**

**Onto the story…**

It was very... empty that night. The Cullens seemed to think I wanted some alone time, but I wasn't really sure what I wanted. I didn't think it was this.

Well, not this, exactly. I mean, I'm in a mansion, with my own room, and what seem like decent people. It's the foster child's' dream, or what is perceived by one.

But I just wanted to escape again. Not to the streets, no. But away. Somewhere. But where, I had no idea. Why, I wasn't sure.

Alice had shown me one of their many linen closets, and told me to pick anything for the night. When she left, I picked up an old blanket, which looked very similar to me. It was hidden in the back, and looked as if it hadn't been touched in years.

But I took it, and curled up in the loft. My suitcase was open next to me, revealing my one pair of pajamas and old clothes. There, next to it, was my copy of Wuthering Heights, nearly torn to shreds after years and years of use. And on the furthest side was a neat stack of perfectly folded pajamas. The tag said Victoria Secret, but they were just a white cotton long sleeved button shirt and matching pants. Comfy and soft.

I stared between the two pajamas for what seemed like forever, caught in an internal dilemma that I wasn't really sure about.

And that's when I heard a soft tapping on my door. My first instinct was to jump and my heart raced, thinking back to my time on the streets, but a cool voice called, one that obviously belonged to a Cullen.

"Isabella?" It was smooth, soft. Like velvet. Finding my vocal chords, I responded.

"Yes," I whispered weakly. The door moved, and in walked a guy I hadn't seen before. A mental check list told me this must be Edward, my future foster sibling who didn't want to meet me. I didn't blame him one bit.

He was certainly nice looking, that was to say. Auburn hair and bright green eyes that I could see clear across the room. He was handsome, like the others, but there was something else about him too.

"Hello," He said, walking over to my loft, looking nervous. I wondered what I looked like to him, dressed in my old tattered jeans and my sweatshirt, my hair in a messy ponytail. I probably looked like some savage animal, not fit to be in such a beautiful room.

"Hi," I said softly.

He cleared his throat, and came nearer, his bare feet pattering against the wood floor. I noticed that he was wearing what seemed to be a male version of my pajamas, except his were black. He drew even nearer to my hiding place, and it dawned on me. Sensing what he wanted, I waved him up to the loft. He climbed slowly, almost as if approaching a wild animal. I wasn't that frightening, was I?

And then he was sitting across from me, watching. I opened my mouth to speak, so not to seem like a social leper, but I couldn't find anything to say. Embarrassment finally found it's way to me, and my cheeks lit on fire.

That prompted him to speak. "I'm Edward." He said simply. I nodded, still trying to fight of my flush.

"Bella." I said, and out of habit, I threw my hand out. With a jolt, I realized how lame I looked, how ridiculous. But before I could withdraw my hand, he hesitantly reached out and shook it.

Something seemed to come to his attention, and he awkwardly asked me a question. "Do you like the room?" He spoke, gesturing to the darkening room, only lit by the moonlight. I hadn't bothered to turn a light on, so it was fairly dark.

"Very. Your family shouldn't have, though." I mumbled, hugging a pillow closer to me.

He didn't say anything, and I worried he might agree with me. He probably did.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly, all of the sudden. I turned to look at him, confused.

"What for?"

He paused, as if weighing his options. "For not being there this afternoon… for…" His eyes searched the area around us, but then he stopped and sat up.

As he descended down the ladder, I froze. "Where are you going?" I asked him, worried he had finally figured out what a loser I was.

"Erm, it's late." He said, walking to the door. "Goodnight, Isabella." He whispered before leaving, shutting the door silently behind him.

I just stared at the door. "Bella," I mumbled. "Bella."

I felt like I had just messed up on something, like a major test that I needed to pass. Burying my head into a pillow, I tried to calm myself down. But my brain eventually told me to go to sleep.

So I pulled on my old pajamas, ignoring the brand new pair sitting next to them. I couldn't wear them, not tonight. That internal battle had been resolved, and I wasn't sure why.

I woke up early that morning. A quick check at my watch told me it was 4 am. I laid back on the bed for a moment, spacing out. I snapped back to reality a moment later. It worried me, when I did that. Sometimes it felt like I might drift entirely away if I didn't stop myself.

I felt worn, and knew what I needed. So I grabbed a handful of my old clothes, and crept into the bathroom. A quick inspection led me to see a shower with various shower heads. But even more tempting was the elevated tub that was tucked into a corner, right next to a window that peered over the tops of the trees.

I stripped and crept up the stairs to the tub, and turned on the water. Once the large tub was filled to the brim with warm water, I slipped inside. The ceiling was only about three feet above me, but I didn't mind. I looked out over the landscape as I sank into the water.

My bath was long, but I eventually got out, the water now cool and my fingers pruny. I had found freesia and strawberry shampoo, possibly one of the oddest combinations, but a wonderful smell.

I dried in a very large towel, and dressed into my other pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt. It was big on me, but it was comfortable. And Lord knew I needed to be comfortable. Today was my first day as a member of the Cullen household… but members weren't necessarily family.

I stood in front of the mirror for a moment, frowning. In a desperate attempt, I tried to primp myself. No matter how much I told myself I didn't, I really did want to be… accepted by my new family.

I walked back to the room, and my watch told me it was only five. So I did the only thing I could do. I cleaned. I walked back into the bathroom and removed any traces that I may have left behind. The only source one could find would be a slightly rumpled towel that was folded in the corner. The room was next.

I refolded everything in my suitcase, and organized the pillows on the loft. Last was the blanket. But something stopped me. Instead, I wrapped the small blanket over my shoulders, and leaned against the pillows.

And that's when the second knock came, much like the first. Except this was from someone else. Carlisle walked into the room. His kind eyes fell on me, and I stared back at him.

"Bella, the movers are here with your new furniture." He said, and then a man walked in with a mirror. I nodded, hopping off of the loft, but I left the blanket. I didn't want to lose it.

"Alice, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett are gone," he said. "It's for a school activity. They need to help set things up. They're really sorry they can't be here for you today, and I need to work, but Jasper and Edward will be here if you need them." I smiled sadly at the information, but nodded.

"It's fine," I said, not really sure if it was, "I think I'll just take a walk around the house."

He frowned, but nodded. I could tell he didn't want to tell me no, but he was worried. "See if Jasper or Edward want to go with you, then. They've hiked all around this area."

I walked away, and passed Edward's room. I could tell by how silent it was that he wasn't in there. Not that I would take him with me.

My shoes weren't hiking shoes, but they were worn out tennis shoes, and they worked. I managed to make it about a mile, only falling a few times. The trees were peaceful, and I found myself once again drifting away. The cool air was refreshing, and renewing. Almost as if I was… changing a bit. But I wasn't that naive. I would always be ugly Bella. Stupid Bella. Unwanted Bella.

I passed through various clearings, but one caught my eye. It was a meadow, beautiful, and filled with soft grass. I walked to the edge, and sat on a rock.

A bulk in my pocket reminded me of my book that I had brought with me, and I took it out and read it.

I had gotten halfway through when I felt the sun warming. I looked up to see it high in the sky, and it was about six hours since I'd been at "home". I had to make it back, or I'd cause even more trouble!

So I ran, as best as I could. I fell many more times, the thorns scratching my skin and roots tripping me. But I made it. I found the white shape through the trees.

Alice stood in the backyard, a worried expression on her face. With a sickening pang, I realized it was for me. So I walked into the backyard, a grimace on my face. If I couldn't get them to hate me before, they would certainly hate me now for causing all the strife. Their new foster child running away.

And then she flew at me. "Oh, Bella! You had us so worried!" She hugged me tightly, making it hard to breathe.

"I'm sorry." I couldn't really think of anything else to say. At least it was sincere.

Esme and Emmett came out, the former dithering around me and the latter laughing. There was no Rosalie or Carlisle, but a respectful Jasper came outside.

Lastly, and yet the one I somehow wanted to see the most, came out of the perfect white door. Edward.

His face paled as he looked at me. And I mean, _really_ looked at me. He drew nearer, hanging around the edges of us while Esme and Alice prattled on.

He seemed concerned. For what, I didn't know. "Bella?" he asked. "What did you do to yourself?"

I looked down, as if for some gaping wound. I found nothing.

But then the other family member took a double glance at me. And they all gasped.

I put a hand to my face, freaked out. "What is it?" I asked, panicked. Pulling my hand away, I saw a sticky red patch on my hand. I was bleeding.

Oh God, blood. My stomach churned, and I felt like I would throw up. But before I could get closer to spilling my guts, in a literal way, I fainted.

**It wasn't a great chapter, but it was the first in BPOV. Lots of internal dialogue, and probably not nearly my best.**


	5. Soul Meets Body

NOTE : THIS IS NOT AN AUTHORS NOTE SO YOU CAN SKIP THIS AND READ THE STORY BELOW

**NOTE : THIS IS NOT AN AUTHOR'S NOTE SO YOU CAN SKIP THIS AND READ THE STORY BELOW**

**Gah! I have been locked out of my email and my fanfic for a almost a month now! I misplaced the paper that I kept the passwords on (because I'm always forgetting them I'm such a ditz, it's scary since I have so many) and I just couldn't get in to post the new chapters! I was locked out of a few other things too that I have a membership to, but I won't mention them because then you would know a lot about me, which is creepy D:**

**And then, to make matters worse, I had a virus develop on my computer because my sister clicked on this email… yeah, well, you can imagine. I'm thankful that my mom (who is a computer wiz) was able to get rid of it within about five days, but I'm really hoping that none of The Holy Gene was damaged(it seems like my other ones were fine, but it was open when my comp crashed, and apparently the past few thousand words I had written were gone, and I think some of the edits I did didn't save It's my fault, I had my recover system turned off). I kept up writing, though, on my sister's computer.**

**Fortunately, I have been writing, like I said. Not as much as I would have liked, since the past few weeks have been difficult, to say the least. I also had birthday plans that spanned over 4 days, and spent a lot of time with one of my best friends before she left on a month long vacation. **

**But I had a happy birthday (It was the 15****th****, five days before Eddie's) and I'm doing fine. No, I'm not dead! I'm really sorry I haven't been updating, but now the updates will come sooner. I've only had a few chapters written for each story, but I hope you guys won't be disappointed. I'll post them at staggered intervals, so I still get decent reviews for each chapter (sorry! I just know people tend to skip reviewing until the last chapter). **

**I took some time off to start brainstorming for another sad oneshot similar to my first one, Ever the Same, since I've gotten great feedback on that one and I love it!**

**Anyway, I promised that I would update Little Orphan Bella first, and I'll post the Stand chapter after this, followed by American Girl. In about two to three days, you can expect me to post the next ones. I really hope that I haven't lost any fans because of my absence, but you can count on me to update now (thank goodness, I feel terrible)!**

**Oh, and if you're wondering where I found the paper, it was in my junk drawer, where I stash all of my old school papers. I must have put it there when I cleaned up my desk.**

**On the bright side, yet dark, I will be gone for a week in late July. You can expect NO updates then, because even if I have internet access, which I doubt, I won't have my chapters.**

**Anyway, I doubt any of you guys actually read this random stuff I put at the top, but if you do, I say thanks! I know I ramble a lot, sorry! I just wanted to finish this off by asking each of your for forgiveness and asking how you've all been doing. I'm closing the last poll, by the way. It's finished with 111 votes, and you'll have to read American Girl to see what won (I think, unless I didn't make it a private poll).**

**Titled Soul Meets Body (by Death Cab for Cutie – yes, I have a wide variety of music tastes)**

**Onward to the story!**

**EPOV**

I really had meant to be nice to her. I mean, I wasn't in a mood to really care about the new girl, but she must be feeling pretty alone, like I did.

But it was awkward. She looked pretty lost. And then when I saw that blanket… I had to leave. It reminded me of those terrible foster homes. Out of the various blankets in our whole entire house, she had to pick the one that I carried with me from home to home. I thought I had buried it, put it to rest in that damned closet, but apparently not.

It was making me feel guilty, leaving her alone like that. I mean, I must not have exactly made her feel welcome on her first night here. Or day for that matter. I didn't sleep much for the rest of the night, just sat on my bed thinking.

I punched the pillow. I knew Carlisle was disappointed in me. But being detached was just my nature. I had been that way my entire life, and I couldn't really remember a time I wasn't. I knew they all thought how insensitive I was when I was around. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know that.

Yet again, though, I was the child without a problem. Rosalie could be a bitch, Jasper was too shy. Alice was overly friendly, but I still could hear her crying sometimes for her real parents. Emmett was simply abrasive. He didn't think much about other people when he spoke.

I laughed. Actually, he didn't think much sometimes.

I looked around my room, bored. It was painted a deep golden color, the bed black wood with a dark gold comforter, almost brown. It was a bit boring. The only thing I actually paid attention to was the piano off to the side and my stereo system and CDs. (**AN: Imagine Edward's usual room, without the girly/romantic bed and with a piano, cause I wanted it there. I probably got something wrong, but whatever.**)

I decided to get out of the house for a bit, to avoid the new girl, Bella. I couldn't see her being too happy to see me right now.

In the end, I wound up just driving around in my Volvo doing nothing. I went driving like this sometimes, when I especially needed to think.

Just then, my phone decided to ring. It was Alice. Sighing, I picked it up.

"Edward!" She screeched into the phone. I held it away from my ear gingerly.

"Yes?" I responded warily.

"Oh, it's terrible! I can't believe it! It's just so awful, and we don't know anything…"

"Alice," I warned. "Can you just get to the point. What is so horrible?"

"She's gone!" She said in a shrill voice.

"Who is gone?" I asked, starting to feel a bit panicked.

"Bella! Carlisle said she was going to go hiking, and apparently she was going to ask you to come along! But we haven't heard from her in hours!"

I had already turned around, my speedometer going higher as I rushed back home. "So that was the last time you heard from her?" I asked, keeping my voice calm.

"Yes! Oh Edward, what if she got eaten by a bear?" I sighed. I knew I had to placate Alice, but I wasn't going to deny the risks. People went missing all the times in the woods. There were wild animals, dangerous rocks, long falls, and people who generally did not have the nicest intent toward young girls.

"She did not get eaten by a bear," I said quickly. "She's probably just out walking and will be home soon."

"Oh, I hope so… Well, get home quickly yourself, okay?" I told her I would, and hung up. In the next minute, I was driving up our driveway.

"Edward!" Alice called, running up to me. I shut the door to my car and turned to her as she hugged me. I patted her back slowly. If anyone had earned the right to be my sibling, it was Alice.

"Come on, now. Does she have a cell phone?" I asked slowly, trying to calm her down. I could tell she was crying. I knew this is how her parents disappeared. No contact for a few hours, until the police told her they were dead.

"No," Alice wailed. "I should have gotten her one!"

I sighed. "Alice, it's not your fault. She got here yesterday, remember?"

"But what if she ran away!" She asked, stepping away from me. I smiled, despite the situation.

"Could you honestly see her running away?" I teased. Though, I could definitely see that.

"No," she mumbled, leading me to the backyard.

Alice had set up a post back there, waiting for Bella to show. I left her for a moment to see that Carlisle was home from work, and he was talking to the local police, asking about any bear trouble the past few weeks. Esme was pacing in the kitchen. Emmett sat by the window, trying to listen to music but he was really just looking out for Bella to show up. I couldn't see Rosalie or Jasper anywhere.

I walked up to Carlisle while he looked like he was on hold. "I'll go out looking." I told him.

He shook his head, but I ignored him. Grabbing a jacket, I walked into the backyard and past Alice. She didn't even seem to notice me as I walked into the woods. I sighed, getting used to the familiar scenery. I used to go out here just to think before I got my car. I still came here sometimes.

After walking for about an hour, my cell rang again. "Hello?" I asked, not bothering to check and see who it was.

"Edward, you should come home now. Alice seemed to brighten up, she thinks Bella will be home soon." It was Carlisle.

"Okay," I said grimly, and ran through the trees to home. I glanced at Alice, who shook her head. But she was usually right about these things, maybe she would be back soon.

I walked into the house. Esme had resigned herself to the couch, next to Emmett. They both had seemed to relax a little. Everyone always did when Alice said it would be okay. Carlisle was behind Esme, stroking her hair.

Just then, there was a shout from the back yard. Emmett ran outside, followed by Esme. Carlisle looked outside, and then walked into the other room to make a phone call.

Jasper walked in from the library to go outside, and I decided to follow.

There was Bella, being hugged by Alice and Esme while Emmett was chuckling in relief. I looked at her, subconsciously looking for something wrong. And my eyes fell on the gash that traveled from her left side of her forehead to ear.

It couldn't be. But when I got closer, I saw. How had she hurt herself so badly? How did she not notice? No one else seemed to either.

"Bella, what did you do to yourself?" I whispered, staring at her in shock. Then everyone looked closer, and gasped.

She panicked, and a pale hand flew to her cheek. "What is it?" She looked at her hand, and saw the blood gathered there.

And she looked pale. Pale and sick. I noticed the signs quickly, and rushed to her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she collapsed, but I caught her before she could hurt herself more.

Everyone ran up to her, and Alice tried to wake her.

"Bella? Bella?"

"Someone go get Carlisle," I demanded, pulling Bella up into my arms more securely so she wouldn't fall. I walked into the house after Emmett, who ran to get him. I laid her down on the couch.

I looked at Alice, who was hovering nearby. "Go get a towel." I told her. I need to stem the bleeding a bit.

She returned quickly, and I pressed the towel to her head, looking her over for other injuries. From what I could tell, she was pretty banged up. There were cuts all over her, and what looked like bruises forming. What the hell had happened to her?

Carlisle rushed into the living room with a medical kit in his hand. I removed the bloody towel, and he started putting antiseptic on the wound.

"I think I should be able to handle this in my own private office," He said, referring to his own practical hospital room upstairs. She'll need stitches, but I don't think this is too serious." He looked at me. "Why did she pass out? It doesn't look like it's from blood loss."

I smiled wryly. "I think it was shock from seeing blood, actually. Well, that's what it looked like."

He nodded, packing up his tools while Alice threw away the used antiseptic wipes and Esme took the bloody towel to clean it. Emmett and Jasper had already backed away, looking nervous. I picked Bella up, and carried her upstairs to Carlisle's room. He followed me a moment later.

I sat there while he worked. Alice stood at the doorway, unsure of what to do. I just kept staring at Bella, wincing when Carlisle did the stitches.

She looked pretty frail. A lot worse than last night, and I wasn't sure if it was due to the blood loss or not. She looked too thin, too. Almost unhealthy.

Carlisle finished the stitches and told me to help him clean all of her cuts and check her bruises. He knew I was the second best doctor in the house, I had paid attention the past few years and it was almost guaranteed that I would be a doctor like him.

It seemed like she had millions, but we finally finished. He cleaned up everything and left to talk to the rest of the family. Alice walked in and sat beside me.

"Is she going to die?" She asked in a trembling voice.

I knew better than laugh. This was all too real to Alice. "No, she will be fine," I told her gently, putting an arm around her.

Alice's tiny face took on a look of determination. "I will be giving that girl a cell phone. Two, if I must." She said stiffly.

I laughed then, trying to lighten the mood. "Whatever you say, Alice."

She sighed then, relaxing into the chair. I looked at her, amused. She just smiled at me. "Oh, don't look at me like that. You know you were worried too. Who went off to look in the woods for her? Who helped clean her up? Who is sitting here right now, waiting for her to wake up?"

It was my turn to be sheepish. "It's not like that," I mumbled. Alice just patted my shoulder.

"Whatever you say, Edward," she mimicked me. And then her voice turned serious. "I think our family will need her as much as she needs us," She said in her voice. The one that was always right.

I glanced away from Bella for a moment. "What do you mean?"

It was her turn to look away. "I'm not really sure. I just have a feeling." Alice studied Bella's face more closely. "She's lonely. I think she is hurting pretty badly, inside. She does a good job of hiding it, I'll give her that."

I couldn't help but agree, looking down at Bella. "Oh, and Edward," I turned to my sister. "Be nice to her, okay? She needs someone who will be patient." I opened my mouth to answer, but I had no idea what to say. I didn't even know what Alice was getting at. But she just gave me a knowing smile and turned back to Bella.

Who, just then, happened to open her eyes. I helped her sit up, since she seemed woozy. "What happened?" She asked in a quiet voice.

I exchanged a glance with Alice. "I'm not sure. We were hoping you could tell us."

She looked at us both for a moment. "I was walking in the woods. I started reading, lost track of time. I ran back, and when I got there… I remember nothing after that."

I sighed. "Well, do you happen to know how you got that nasty gash on your face? Or how you managed to scrape or bruise nearly every bit of you?"

She looked down, examining the Band-Aids running up and down her arms and legs. "I was in a hurry to get back. I fell down a few times, got caught in a few thorn bushes. Wait, a gash on my face?" She cried, touching the bandage there.

I grabbed her wrist, setting it back down. "It's not too serious. It should heal perfectly." She looked skeptical, but didn't say anything else.

"So, why were you in the woods alone?"

She blushed, her pale cheeks lighting on fire. "I didn't want to bother anyone." Alice let out an exasperated whimper before letting her head fall into her hands.

I just started laughing.

"Isabella Marie Swan," Alice surprised Bella with her entire name. "I am getting you the best phone out there and I want you to keep it with you at all times." She demanded, standing up with her hands on her hips and stomping out of the room.

Bella looked at a loss for words, turning to me for an explanation.

"Alice is a major drama queen, don't worry," I said, soothing her.

Bella fell back into the pillows, and scrutinized me for a long moment. "So, why are you here?"

I blushed slightly, unable to hide it. She didn't want me here? "Um, well, you see…"

I was cut off by Carlisle coming into the room. "Bella, Edward, the others wanted to go out for dinner. Are you two going to come along?"

Bella looked a bit frightened, so I answered for her. "I think we'll stay behind this time, Carlisle."

He nodded, understanding, before he walked away. Bella looked relieved.

"Is that okay?" I asked, "I didn't think you were really up for going anywhere."

She smiled a bit. "No, I wasn't really. Thanks for that. But you didn't have to stay behind."

I laughed. She was so absurd sometimes. "You think I want to spend my night with my loud family right now? Nah, I'd much rather just have some peace and quiet in the house for the next few hours."

Her eyes took on a questioning look again. "I take you're the family introvert, then?"

I felt like she had taken one glance at me and knew all about me. It was unnerving, but she wasn't exactly wrong. "I guess you could say that about me." I looked for something to change the subject from me. "What about you?"

She laughed bitterly then. "Me? I'm never in one place long enough to fit a stereotype." I blanched. That wasn't the best thing to ask, apparently. She saw my expression and her face softened. "Don't feel bad. I'm a foster home hopper. It's been that way my entire life." She sighed.

I reached out and took her hand, trying to comfort her. I had no idea what was wrong with me. I barely touched anyone, even Alice. Especially not strangers. "I know what you mean. Story of my life up until about five years ago. That's when I met Alice. We stayed at a foster home for two years and then we were adopted by Carlisle and Esme."

She looked sad. "I'm sorry."

I smiled. "Don't be. It's over now."

The phone rang next to me, and I picked it up, my hand still unconsciously wrapped around her hand.

"Hello?"

A woman's voice on the other line answered. "Is Dr. Cullen there at the moment?" She asked in a bored voice.

"No, I'm sorry. May I take a message?" Bella looked at me, curiously.

"Yes, it's just the foster care services of Chicago, checking up on Isabella Swan."

I looked at Bella, suspiciously. "May I ask why?"

The woman laughed. "It's a routine for us to do that for our runaways." I wasn't sure what to say for a moment.

"Thank you, I will pass the message on to Dr. Cullen."

I hung up, and looked at Bella.

"Care to tell me why the city called, asking how you were?" My eyes narrowed.

Her expression froze. "No, I don't really care to." She said, her face set in a stubborn scowl.

I sighed, rubbing my thumb across the back of her hand. Her eyes darted down there, looking confused. "You know," I said, "You're not the first one who tried to run away."

Her face took on a blank look. "I tried to run away when I was seven. I didn't get past the front door before my foster parents grabbed me and my pack."

She looked surprised, and then she looked out the window.

"I was – well…" She broke off, unable to finish.

"It's okay if you can't tell me," I told her gently. "You're the first person I've ever told."

She looked frustrated. "I'm just… not ready." She finished, looking at me. I guess I never really realized what was really wrong with this new girl, Bella. It seemed like she brought more pain with her than any other foster child in this house, and it seemed like it wouldn't be as easy to fix as everyone else.

"It's okay. How about you tell me what you can?"

**Well, that's almost three thousand in just the story. It's not my best, sorry! I'll release the next chapter in two to three days, like I said. **

**However, I think the next chapter for the next story may take an hour or two (I think the order was Stand then American Girl). I think I'll edit it again, and check for grammar one more time, plus I need to eat lunch, haha.**

**Seems like Edward and Bella might just be getting a bit closer, and maybe Bella will open up more.**

**What are your thoughts?**

**Oh, and please review? I can't believe I'm past 100 reviews for just four chapters!**


End file.
